


Sweet tooth

by Escape_April



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bonding, Claiming Bites, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Pining, Omega Tony Stark, Peter Parker - Freeform, Rimming, Smut, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escape_April/pseuds/Escape_April
Summary: I'm working on the next chapter for Celebrations, but I'm stuck at the moment.Therefore I wrote this little something instead.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 170





	Sweet tooth

Since Peter was bitten by the spider he had had a sweet tooth, it was nothing new really he liked candy before the bite he just noticed how his habits of eating candy increased when he was bitten. However, ever since he presented as an alpha it was no longer a matter of just having a sweet tooth. Now he had moments of full on cravings. Because of that he always carried a package of some type of candy. Whenever he was at the Avengers tower it was like his craving increased. Surely it was because Mr. Stark knew and therefore always had candy laying around in practically every room in the tower, at least the rooms Peter was sometimes in whenever he swung by. 

It had never been too much of a bother, just something in the back of his mind. When he felt his cravings he would find some candy to eat. Though he always hated the moment they started, his teeth aching to sink into something sweet. He never thought much more about it other than it being slightly annoying. He had never heard of anyone else with cravings acting up due to their presentation in designation, so he had filed it away as a side effect to the spider bite. After all it had started to increase before he presented.

Everything changed however when he moved into the tower alongside the other Avengers. Mr. Stark had been sweet enough to offer him his own room on his personal floor when Peter started college, that way Peter would live closer to Columbia and it made an easier commute to the college. Almost all of the time he was craving something sweet. The only relief would be when he wasn't in the tower. It was no longer just a matter of candy. In the mornings he would eat waffles with so much syrup the other Avengers teeth ached for him. Anything he could eat that had a sweet taste he would set his teeth in. 

Peter was hunched over the desk in the lab popping M&M's into his mouth in a constant pace. He had tried with marshmallows earlier and when they didn't ease his cravings he had switched to M&M's. The switch to chocolate didn't seem to have worked. It was like his cravings wouldn't go away no matter how much he ate. It was like he wasn't eating the right candy, the candy his body craved, though he had no idea what else to do. 

His fingers brushed against an empty bowl and he looked up to look at the bowl and it was in fact empty. He couldn't help the small whimper leaving his mouth. His teeth still ached but he could feel his stomach was full with far too much sugar. 

Mr. Stark must've heard Peter because before Peter knew it Mr. Stark had rushed to his desk. "What's wrong kid? Need anything? I'm pretty sure we have some of those Basset's wine gums you usually like. Or cookies I know we have cookies somewhere." 

Peter just looks at him with wide eyes, as Mr. Stark stepped closer, the sweetest scent Peter had ever scented surrounded him. He licked his lips and without realizing he had stood from his seat. "It's you." Peter spoke just loud enough for Mr. Stark to hear. 

Mr. Stark's brows furrow in confusion "what's me, kid?". 

Peter realizing he had talked out loud can feel the blush on his cheeks "oh... uhm... it's just that you scent sweeter than normal?" Peter answers in a nervous and questioning tone. 

For the first time in all the time Peter had known Mr. Stark the man blushes, just the slightest bit, but blushing none the less "yeah my heat is coming up" he moves a hand to scratch the back of his head as his eyes meet Peters "it's also the reason I can't join you in the lab for the next week, starting the day after tomorrow." 

"Oh" is all Peter find himself answering in return. 

Mr. Stark gives Peter a quizzical look "wait you can already scent my heat is coming up? Usually it can only be scented the last 12-24 hours before the heat starts." 

"Yes?" Peter answers and see the surprised look on Mr. Stark's face "I'm sure it just has to do with my heightened senses." Peter says with a shrug of his shoulders. 

Mr. Stark's rubs his chin and says "hmm... interesting. Not even Steve and Bucky can scent it so early. Some senses you got kid." Sounding a little impressed. 

Peter shuffles his feet not knowing what to do with himself now and also preening slightly at the, kind of, compliment coming from Mr. Stark. He had no doubt that the sweetness his body was craving right now was Mr. Stark, though he had no idea why the urge would feel this strong. 

Mr. Stark observes Peter for a moment "so everything's okay?" To which Peter nods and Mr. Stark turns to move back to his own desk. 

Mr. Stark's scent lingers as Mr. Stark leaves and Peter can't help but lick his lips getting a faint taste of the scent. He feels the aching in his teeth lessen just the slightest bit for a second at the taste, and then hitting him even harder a moment later now that he had had the faintest taste. Then the thought hits him "wait! You're an omega?" Peter asks surprise clear in his voice. 

Mr. Stark turns and looks at Peter slightly shocked "yes? Did you not know?" 

Peter gives Mr. Stark what he's sure is a confused look "No? Should I?" 

"Well surely I've told you?" To which Peter shakes his head no as answer. "Huh... well then haven't you wondered about my omegan scent?" Before Peter can answer or even think about what Mr. Stark is saying, Mr. Stark ads "I mean I know that I cover it up in public. But I never do when I'm just at the tower and you've been over often enough that surely it hasn't been covered up every time. And especially since you moved in, I never hide my scent when I'm at our floor so I know you should be able to scent me there."

Peter can feel his throat dry as he thinks things through. How his cravings would always be worse whenever he was in the tower, how when he had gotten home, when he still lived with aunt May, his teeth almost hurt from having wanted to sink into something sweet. He couldn't help but wonder if all this time his problem wasn't candy but was in fact Mr. Stark's scent. He had always had a crush on the man but figured he would have no chance when he presented as an alpha, having hoped he would present as a beta just like Mr. Stark was - or so he had thought. Not that he really thought he had had much of a chance anyway but he had always hoped. 

Peter clears his throat and says "honestly I always thought you were a beta. It never occurred to me otherwise." 

"Huh. Well I'm not, sorry to disappoint kid." Mr. Stark says with an easy smile clearly joking, if the amused glint in his eyes is anything to go by. 

Yet Peter still feels absolutely mortified and quickly says "not disappointed sir. Not at all. I could never be. I mean you're you!" Peter babbles and can't do much to stop himself as he continues "you're amazing no matter what. I just always thought you were a beta because I wasn't able to smell your scent the first time I met you, I mean all I scented was your cologne you know. So I suppose I just assumed and never really thought you could scent differently. Besides I've read a lot about you and I've never read anything about you being an omega. So yeah I'm surprised, definitely surprised, but I'm not disappointed Mr. Stark. I really never could be and honestly this is a relief, this is amaz-" and he stops himself realizing he had been moments away from saying how happy he was. How the hope that maybe he could actually have a shot with the man was making him so incredibly happy. Even just the words he had spoken so far had been too much and too revealing of his feelings towards the man.

Mr. Stark quirks an eyebrow and an amused glint in his eyes "were you about to say this is amazing?". He sounds slightly off though Peter realizes he doesn't sound put off. 

"Would that be so bad to think?" Peter whispers and sees Mr. Stark gulping, eyes tracing his throat watching his Adam's apple move. He feels how his blood is pumping in his veins, starting to boil. 

Mr. Stark's scent becomes the clearest thing for him to focus on, everything else fading. Peter wasn't even realizing he had stepped around his own desk, walking over to Mr. Stark, until he is close enough to touch the man. Without a conscious thought to do so he feels himself leaning in. He hears the gasp leaving Mr. Stark's lips as his nose and lips begins to touch the skin on Mr. Stark's neck. 

Peter knows what he is doing is wrong and that he should stop doing it immediately. But the moment he touches Mr. Stark's skin all he can think is mine. The alpha in him roars in satisfaction as he tentatively licks the skin there. This is the sweetness he has been craving all along, there was no doubt in his mind now that the taste lingers on his tongue. 

He opens his mouth, teeth grazing the skin and he bites down gently, earning a whimper from Mr. Stark. Peter hadn't realized he had stepped impossibly closer, hands on Mr. Stark's hips before he feels Mr. Stark's hands on his shoulders trying to push him away. 

Peter can't stop the growl forming deep in his throats and bites down just the smallest bit harder on the omegas neck as a warning. Mr. Starks hands stops trying to push Peter back and grabs his shoulders instead. 

"Look kid you're going into rut. You need to go to your room." Mr. Stark speak and tries once again to push him back. 

Now, logically Peter knows those words should scare him, make him step away and retrieve to his room. He had never had a rut before, he had presented 10 months ago and you usually get your first heat or rut about 8-18 months after presenting. But as the words left Mr. Starks mouth all he could think was how he didn't care about anything but the omega in his arms. 

He bites down harder on the skin almost breaking it. He hears a small breathy "shit" from Mr. Stark before he speaks a bit louder. "Okay I get it. I'm not fighting you. I'm all yours kid." 

As the omega relaxes in Peters arms he eases the hold he has on the skin. He stops biting and licks the bite instead, pulls back enough to see the angry red mark right on the omegas mating gland. He can't help but feel satisfied seeing the indents of his teeth in the skin, how close he had been to breaking it, bonding with the omega. 

He moved his head closer and starts kissing the skin around the mark, humming happily now that the omega is no longer fighting him. With the omega submitting to him his thoughts now travels to the aching feeling and need in his lower abdomen. The sweet taste of the omega settling the craving he has had for so long and fueling the feeling in his lower abdomen. 

He realizes he moves his hips against the omega, pressing his hardened cock against his hips, gaining him a delightful pressure. Though it's not enough, not nearly enough. 

He moves his hands to trace the hem of the omegas shirt, starting to pull it up but hands stop him. He immediately bites down on the skin again warning the omega. 

He hears a small sigh but the omega isn't moving his hands trying to stop Peter and says "not fighting you Pete." He doesn't get further before Peter bites down harder, almost breaking skin again. 

This time the omegas whimpers "please Pete, you gotta stop that before you break the skin and accidentally bonds with me. You don't deserve that." The taste and smell of the omega sours a little and Peter lets go of the skin, stops trying to get the shirt off of the man and pulls back. 

He looks at the omega in his arms and his minds clears a little, not much, but enough to realize it isn't just an omega in his arms but Mr. Stark. 

"Mr. Stark!" He croaks out a part of him feeling mortified about his behavior but another part doesn't care one bit, as he tightens his grip on Mr. Starks hips. 

He sees how Mr. Stark flinches a little and gulps when Peter tightens his grip, and yet he can't let go. His blood boils and his alpha is screaming at him to take and claim the delicious smelling omega in his arms that has been teasing him for months with his alluring scent. 

He feels a hand on his cheek and can't help but leaning into it. "It's okay. I'm assuming this must be your first rut?" Peter just nods as answer and isn't even realizing how he turns his face in Mr. Starks hand and start nibbling the skin of Mr. Starks hand. He hears Mr. Stark breath hitching before he clears his throat and speak "first ruts and heats are always awful. I get it, okay? So I'll help you through it if you want me to? But we really gotta get out of the lab because while it might be fun the first round it really won't be in the long run. A bed is a lot more comfortable." 

Peters head jerk back at Mr. Stark's words. He couldn't believe he were actually saying those words, sure he was dreaming he just stares at Mr. Stark with wide eyes and doesn't say anything. 

Mr. Stark nods his head as he lets his hand fall down, now that Peter has moved his head away from his touch. "Right. I get it. You just got caught up in everything for a moment. So really I get it, the alpha in you were only interested because I'm the only omega near you right now and not because you would actually want me. I mean considering I'm too old and barren for the alpha in you to have an actual and active interest. Sure I thought I would still have a few good years in me and-... and now I'm rambling. Sorry kid. Well you really should leave while your head is a bit more clear."

Peter scrunches his eyebrows and before registering the words he's about to say he speaks "you're not barren". He just knows that Mr. Stark is fertile and more than healthy enough to be able to carry children. He has no idea how he knows but he _knows_. 

Mr. Stark opens his mouth to say something but Peter is too embarrassed to want to hear Mr. Starks answer to that, so he quickly says "I would like your help Mr. Stark. If you're still offering, sir." 

It wasn't a lie, he did want Mr. Starks help. Not just because it was him, which was a big enough reason but because he has heard about how awful all ruts and heats are the first time, if it's without a partner to help you through it. The body would be in agony when going through the first rut or heat, getting the body accustomed to it. But he especially wanted Mr. Starks help, cause after all he was Tony Stark, the man he had had a crush on in forever. Even after he presented as an alpha and thought his chances were even slimmer than had he presented as a beta.

Peter stops his thoughts and are brought back to the present as Mr. Starks eyes soften "you should probably loose the Mr. Stark and sir thing. How about you just call me Tony?" 

Peter offers a smile about to test the mans name on his lips when Tony's eyes glint with mischief "unless of course it's a kink of yours. Then I could totally live with it." Peter opens and closes his mouth a few times completely embarrassed. There's no doubt his cheeks are completely flushed red. 

Tony grins "don't worry I'm kidding. But I really wasn't kidding when I said we should move this to the bedroom. Now I'm going to ask you while you're still lucid. Are you sure you want this?" 

Tony searches Peters eyes and Peter nods as an answer, his throat dried out completely at the indication of what is soon to happen. "I'm gonna need you tell me in words Pete." He stresses. 

Peter nods and licks his lips and sees how Tony's eyes move down to trace his tongue, his mouth twitching. "Yes I want this Tony. I really, _really_ , want this." Thinking I _need_ this but keeping that to himself, not wanting to seem desperate. He can feel how his blood is still boiling and how his mind is starting to drift. Tony's scent occupying more and more of his mind. 

He hardly notices how Tony takes his hand and tugs him along, leaving the lab. He doesn't take much notice of the elevator ride up to Tony's - Tony had said our floor earlier, Peter absentmindedly thinks - floor and walks through the commonplace. He does however notice when they enter Tony's bedroom. 

It's the first time ever he has been inside Tony's bedroom and it smells absolutely divine, almost as good as when his nose was pressed directly against Tony's neck. He wonders for a brief moment how he had never noticed that Tony was an omega. Now that he knew, he realized the sweet scent that always lingered, but was never tangible enough for him to put two an two together, had been Tony's scent all along. 

Peter is brought back to the present when lips touches his. A groan leaves his lips as he kisses back hungrily. How he had ever gone without Tony's lips on his he didn't know but now that he had a taste he never wanted to stop. 

His hands are all over Tony's body, one hand landing on his hip and the other settling on Tony's scent gland putting pressure on the bite mark he had left there. The pressure forces out a moan from Tony and then the most delicious smell permeates the air. If he thought Tony smelled mouthwatering good before, it was nothing compared to now. 

It takes a moment before Peter realizes what the scent is. He moves his lips down Tony's jaw and to his neck, the hand on the neck moving down Tony's body settling on Tony's ass squeezing it as he pulls the man closer. The movement causes a moan to leave Tony's mouth and he realizes the scent is Tony's slick. 

He groans at the realization and tries to pull Tony even closer, though it's impossible being that there's no space left between them. 

He nibbles the bond mark on Tony's neck earning a beautiful moan from Tony. Peter can feel the desperation from his rut burning through his blood and while he wants to take his time to appreciate Tony and his body, he doesn't have the patience. 

Peter rips off Tony's clothes, mutters out a sorry, though Tony doesn't seem to mind if the moan and gush of slick is anything to go by. Peter quickly rids himself of his own clothes before he starts moving Tony towards Tony's bed. 

Peter knows Tony is speaking to him but he can't concentrate on making out the words, the only things he can focus on is Tony's scent, his body, the taste of his skin and the sound of his moans that breaks through every now and then between the words he's speaking. 

They get to the bed and Tony turn around in Peters arms trying to climb the bed. However the moment Tony's back is facing him a blinding arousal course through his body. His hands are on Tony's back pushing him down so he is bend over the food of the bed, feet still on the ground. 

Peter doesn't think, he just acts. He falls to his knees and his hands land on Tony's ass, pulling the cheeks apart. A new gush of slick leaves Tony's hole and Peter dives right in, catching the slick before it can run down too far on his legs. 

The taste of Tony explodes on Peters tongue and he presses his face closer, tongue pressing against Tony's hole. He has no idea how long he licks Tony over and over again, all he knows is that it's the best taste he has ever tasted. This was everything he had been craving for so long, he moans at finally getting his cravings satisfied. 

Tony's comes hard and Peter can feel how his muscles clamp down against his tongue, making it impossible to dip his tongue inside. Peter growls a little and use his hands trying to spread Tony's cheeks further apart, even though it's impossible. So he moves his hand so he can press a finger against the rim, massaging the hole trying to get Tony to relax enough for him to push his finger inside. 

He continues to massage Tony's rim and licking him all over, Tony starts to relax as he comes back from his orgasm. Peter pushes one finger inside and groans at the feeling of Tony's insides. So warm and squeezing his finger so good he can't help but pushing in another, forcing a moan from Tony's mouth. 

He continues to finger and lap with his tongue against and inside Tony. He vaguely registers Tony saying "please" "want you" and "alpha" over and over until the words turns into whimpers and moans. Peter wanted nothing more than to sink his cock inside the willing omega, but the sounds he was making and the taste on Peters tongue made it impossible for him to move. There was something so incredibly satisfying about finally being able to do something about the insatiable cravings he has had for the past 10 months. 

Another orgasm crash through Tony and Peter had no intentions in stopping though Tony's words made him stop. "Please Peter." He lets out a sob "want your knot. _Need_ you knot. Alpha please." He finishes off sobbing and practically whining. 

Peter removes his fingers from Tony and licks over the rim one last time before he stands. 

His hands moves from Tony's ass and up his body. He steps closer to Tony so he is flush against Tony's body. His hard and leaking cock resting in the crack between Tony's cheeks. Tony pushes back against him seeking out his cock. Peter sighs at the feel of Tony and moves his hips back and forth a few times, just relishing in the feel of Tony's skin against his. 

Another "please, alpha." Leaves Tony's lips and Peter can't possibly deny any of them any longer. He moves his hips back a little and moves his hand to grab his cock. He positions himself resting the tip of his cock against Tony's rim. He pushes forwards just enough to put pressure against Tony's hole. A gush of slick leaks out and he licks his lips, appreciating the sight for a second and then he puts more pressure against Tony's hole, forcing the man to open up for him. 

He sinks right in, slowly but surely and all he can do is groan loudly. Tony feel absolutely amazing around him. So warm, so nice and so tight. He registers the wanton moan escaping Tony's lips, and he moves to rest his chest to Tony's back. His lips find Tony's neck and he nibbles the skin there, causing Tony to whimper and clench around him. The feel of Tony clenching around him forces Peter to jerk his hips forward, pressing in the last bit of his cock inside. 

Peter moans against Tony's skin and he bites down lightly on his skin. Finally being inside Tony is allowing for Peter to think a bit more clearly again. Tony is panting beneath him "fuck Pete. You feel so good." A gasp for air before he continues "filling me out completely. So big." Tony sounds a bit out of it and Peter can't help the smile on his lips. 

He nibs at Tony's skin, mouth still touching Tony's skin as he speaks "you feel so good Tony. Wrapped around me, squeezing my cock so good." He hears a small "Jesus" from Tony. He starts moving his hips, pulling out slowly to thrust back in, and he continues. "I've dreamt about this for so long. Sinking my way inside of you, feeling you all around me." He leaves kisses all around Tony's neck, moving from one side to the other. "Before I presented I used to imagine having you inside of me." Tony's breath hitches and a small breathy "fuck" leaves his lips. 

"I would work myself open to the thought of you. While I never cared for it much, having something inside of me, which admittedly is probably the alpha in me though I didn't know at the time, the thought of you kept me going. I thought for sure you would be the top, that I would have your cock inside of me. That it would be the only way you could ever want me, a mess writhing under you. The thought of you kept me going, riding my fingers like my life depended on it, imagining it was your cock I was riding." 

Tony is whimpering beneath him

"Then I presented and thought for sure you would never want me. I tried - god Tony - I tried not to care. Sure I would still bend over for you if it meant you would give me a chance." Tony was a mess under Peter and he had no idea how he hadn't burst already and how he was still in so much control, though the sight of Tony was making the control slip. "Fuck you feel so good." Peter whispers before continuing where he left off. 

"But you wouldn't want that, now would you? No. Bet you've felt so empty without someone to fill you up. Cause that's what you want isn't it? Someone - _me_ \- to fill you up." Tony nods his head to the best of his abilities and babbles out "yes alpha. Want you to fill me up. Feel so empty without you." 

"Fuck yes." Peter can hear the growl in his voice and the control starts slipping rapidly. He thrust forward harder and growls out "I'm never gonna let you feel empty again. Fuck - I'm going to fill you up so nicely all the time, first my cock, then I'll give you my knot and pump you full of my cum." Tony moans loudly and clenches down on Peter so hard that Peter can't speak anymore, can't even think any longer. 

He continues to thrust inside Tony as the orgasm crashes through Tony's body. When Tony comes back down he turns up the speed, lips finding the scent gland on Tony's neck. 

At first he just closes his lips around the gland kissing and licking the skin. Then he moves his teeth against the skin and starts biting down. His knot was starting to forming, growing bigger with every thrust. 

"Pete. Stop!" Tony gasps "you've got to stop before you break the skin and bond with me." 

His knot was growing fast and he bites down against the skin harder not registering Tony's words for a second. He knows Tony is speaking, and he hears the words he's speaking but he doesn't fully comprehend them.

"Seriously Pete. You don't want to settle with me. You hear me?" The words slowly starts to make sense to Peter but before he understands them enough to remove his teeth, Tony ads. "Pete, baby, please don't do it. 'Cause I won't be able to let you go if you do. And you deserve so much better than me." 

Peter decreases the speed of his hips, the knot almost too big now, almost tying them together. He removes his teeth and licks the skin as an apology. Then he moves his head back just the smallest bit so his mouth is next to Tony's ear "Tony. I'm not going to be able to let you go either. You're my dream, always have been. All I think about, all I want, is you." 

Tony's breath catches "you want me?" He questions, sounding so vulnerable. "Yes, I want you. I want to be yours and you to be mine." He snap his hips forward forcing small pant out of Tony's mouth. 

"Yours. I'm yours!" Tony pants and Peters teeth find their way back to the gland. 

" _Mine_!" Peter growls and then he clamps his teeth down, breaking skin this time. The taste of blood reaches his tongue and his knot catches, forcing his orgasm out of him. He feels Tony orgasm as well and he can't help the proud feeling in his chest, knowing that he did that, he brought _his_ omega pleasure. 

He's too drunk on the bonding and his first ever knot to be completely aware of anything for the longest time. 

He doesn't come to, until his knot deflates and the awful feeling making him want nothing more than to knot his omega again. This time he's lucid long enough to position them on the bed, and this time positioning them so they're facing each other. When the knot catches another time and Tony bites down on Peters scent gland, Peter is happier than he ever thought he could be. 


End file.
